La propuesta
by SakuYuri-chan
Summary: Kuroko va a la casa de su mejor amigo, Kise Ryouta, como siempre se ha peleado con su novio, Kagami Taiga, pero esta vez, logrará sorprender al más bajo. Lo sé, soy pésima para los summary. Advertencia: Yaoi (relación amorosa entre dos hombres). Si no te gusta el género, no leas.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, si fuera por mi, seria una historia yaoi, mientras es de Tadotashi Fujimaki-sensei.

Notas: Este fic forma parte del Arbol Navideño de Mundo Yaoi, espero te guste, Mary-chan, ya pasó casi un año desde que te conocí, eres una gran amiga, incluso si no nos conocemos en persona.

Aunque dije que esta historia era para el Árbol Navideño de Mundo Yaoi, quise subirlo aquí también, espero les guste.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Japón, año 2034  
>En los últimos años, Japón se ha vuelto un país más liberal, con todas las reformas que han habido, incluso el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo sexo está permitido, de hecho, eso forma parte de su estrategia, que cada vez nazcan menos niños, por ello, han promovido la homosexualidad, provocando la inconformidad de casi todos los sectores de la población, incluidos los homosexuales, porque están siendo denigrados por culpa del gobierno.<br>Pero nuestra historia se ubica varios años después de la victoria de Seirin ante Rakuzan, han pasado cerca de 20 años, quizá un poco más; en específico, en el departamento de un chico de 35 años, de cabello azul cielo, ojos del mismo color y grandes, piel blanquecina, estatura pequeña, haciéndolo lucir realmente adorable, donde vive con su aún novio Kagami Taiga, un famoso basquetbolista.  
>-¡Kuroko! ¡Debes entender que no puedo decir que no voy a representar a Japón en el mundial!- Una de las constantes peleas entre ambos ex-miembros de Seirin.<br>-¡El que no entiende eres tú, Kagami-kun! ¿¡Es que acaso nunca puedes ponerte en mi lugar?! Mejor me voy.- Con eso, Kuroko da por terminada la discusión, al fin y al cabo, esto se ha vuelto realmente rutinario y monótono, incluso ya está harto de la actitud de su novio, él ha llegado a pensar en terminar con el pelirrojo, pero no puede, por más que trata, porque...aunque no lo acepte...sigue amándolo igual o tal vez más que antes.  
>-¿Bueno? Kise-kun, voy a tu casa, sí, otra vez me peleé con Kagami-kun, no digas nada, por favor, él tiene la culpa.- Le pide a su ahora mejor amigo Kise Ryouta, quien a pesar de los años sigue siendo modelo, sin embargo, dejó el basquetbol, aunque vive con su esposo Aomine Daiki, otro famoso jugador, en un principio, el moreno se volvió realmente popular entre las mujeres interesadas en el dinero, pero nunca dudó de su amor por el rubio, por ello, tras tantos años, siguen estando juntos y muy enamorados; la pareja ya está acostumbrada a la visita de Kuroko, puesto que, todos los días el pelirrojo y su novio encuentran una nueva razón para molestarse el uno con el otro, que si "Kuroko no lavó bien la ropa", que si "Kagami no le dijo a Kuroko que iría a dormir con un amigo", que si "Kuroko no cocinó lo que le gusta a Kagami", o incluso el clásico, "Kagami no le dijo a su novio que saldría de Japón para visitar a Alex", todo provocaba que se pelearan, hasta los vecinos estaban acostumbrados a oír sus gritos todos los días, cuando veían salir al ex-fantasma, pensaban "otra vez", pero no decían nada, sabían que era mejor no meterse en asuntos ajenos.<br>De ese modo, Kuroko llega a la casa de sus amigos, siendo recibido por el rubio, quien de inmediato le pregunta la razón de la pelea, el otro le explica con lujo de detalles lo sucedido, aunque a Kise realmente le dan ganas de decirle a su mejor amigo que él es quien tiene la culpa, no se lo dice, porque sabe que eso solamente lo haría sentir peor, además de provocar que Kuroko se moleste con él y no le quiera hablar durante un buen tiempo.  
>-¡Kise! Oh, Tetsu, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, supongo que de nuevo te peleaste con Kagami, ese tipo realmente debería ser más considerado contigo.- Le dice a su aún mejor amigo, aunque no lo parezca, Aomine realmente ha madurado gracias a su relación con el rubio, incluso si su homosexualidad conllevó a que Momoi dejara de hablarle, con ello comprendió quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos, desde entonces no ha hablado con ella, aún cuando son vecinos, incluso Kise le dice cada que puede que debería intentar dar el primer paso, pero de inmediato se arrepiente, porque su novio le dice con su cara que no, él nunca cedería, lo que siempre lleva a un cambio de tema.<br>-Gracias, Aomine-kun, pero...sigo sin entender a Kagami-kun, él siempre quiere que yo ceda, incluso aún cuando al final termino haciéndolo, creo que por una vez, él tiene que dar el primer paso, además de poner de su parte para que nuestra relación ahora monótona pueda salvarse y no termine como la de Akashi-kun y Murasakibara-kun, quienes incluso ya tienen otra pareja.- Le contesta Kuroko algo triste al recordar la vez que tuvo que estar un buen tiempo al lado de Akashi, mientras los otros, consolaban al gigante.  
>-Kurokocchi, tal vez, realmente algún día cambie tu relación con Kagamicchi, lo que sí no puedo decirte es, si eso será bueno o malo, pero esperemos que puedan llevar una relación más sana.- Intenta consolarlo el rubio, logrando calmar un poco a Kuroko.<p>

Mientras todo eso sucedía con Kuroko, el pelirrojo estaba arrepentido por su actitud con su novio, pero, gracias a un consejo que le dio Himuro, decide no hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, debe hacer que Kuroko vuelva a él arrepentido, incluso si eso lastima su propio corazón.  
>-Tal vez, lo mejor para ambos, es que terminemos.- Piensa en voz alta, para convencerse a sí mismo de su propia decisión; por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó que a su casa había entrado el que siempre considerará como hermano.<br>-Taiga, terminar es una medida un tanto drástica, aunque yo te dije que debes esperar a que él vuelva, tal vez, es mejor que tú tomes la iniciativa una vez.- Logra sacar de sus pensamientos al que considera su hermano menor.  
>-Pero, ¿qué crees que deba hacer? No hay mucho que pueda hacer por Kuroko.- Le contesta el menor, en realidad lo dice porque todos los días le compra algo nuevo a Kuroko para que lo "perdone", por ello, ya se le agotaron las ideas.<br>-Taiga, eres el único que no se ha casado con su pareja, tal vez ya es hora de pedirle matrimonio, después de todo, ya llevan 20 años de noviazgo.- Busca convencerlo el mayor, por lo menos en experiencia.  
>-Tal vez realmente tengas razón, Himuro, gracias por el consejo, si quieres puedes venir, voy a pedirle matrimonio a Kuroko, después de todo aún lo amo.- Le contesta seguro el pelirrojo, quien corre de inmediato a una joyería, elige el mejor anillo que su amiga billetera le permite comprar; aunque es barato, es realmente hermoso, es de oro blanco, con un diamante algo considerable de tamaño, cuando se lo imagina en el dedo de Kuroko, le parece que fue hecho para su pareja, corre de inmediato a la casa del matrimonio Aomine-Kise, al fin y al cabo, sabe perfectamente a dónde va su novio todos los días tras sus peleas, se detiene a comprar rosas blancas y chocolates, sigue su camino, al llegar, toca el timbre, espera con ansias que le abran la puerta, es recibido por el moreno, quien lo mira con una cara de sorpresa, al ver las intenciones del otro, lo deja pasar, le indica dónde está Kuroko, llama a su esposo para darles privacidad, el rubio mira algo confundido al pelirrojo, el moreno le dice con la mirada que es algo que realmente alegrará a Kuroko, por eso, los dejan solos; durante un rato, la pareja se queda callada, sin saber realmente qué decirse, creando un silencio realmente incómodo, que es roto por el pelirrojo:<br>-Kuroko, lamento todo lo que te he dicho en cada una de nuestras peleas, espero me perdones, por eso te traje estas rosas blancas y estos chocolates como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.- Se arrodilla para entregarle ambos regalos; su novio, algo dudoso, agarra las dos cosas, de inmediato un pequeño sonrojo se forma en su rostro, pero mayor es su sorpresa al ver que eso no era todo; el pelirrojo, aún de rodillas, le muestra una cajita, la abre y decidido le dice lo que Kuroko había estado esperando durante los 20 años que llevaban de relación.- Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Le pregunta con un pequeño sonrojo, el más bajo asiente algo tímido, mientras su sonrojo aumenta todavía más, haciéndolo lucir aun más adorable.

Después de eso, llegó el día de la tan esperada boda, a ella asistirían desde Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Takao, Kasamstsu hasta Riko, Hyuga, Koganei, Mitobe, Kiyoshi; todos están muy atentos y felices por la pareja, al momento de dar el sí, ambos se sonrojan un poco, haciéndolos lucir tan tiernos que provocaron que los demás les tomaran foto, entre brindis y demás, todos sus amigos y antiguos sempai los felicitaron, festejaron a lo grande.  
>-Kuroko, me alegra que podamos ser felices ahora.- Le dice el pelirrojo con un pequeño, casi imperceptible sonrojo en la cara.<br>-Yo también estoy feliz por eso, Kagami-kun.- Le contesta con la cara muy sonrojada.  
>-Te amo, Kuroko...Tetsuya.- Le confiesa el más alto.<br>-Yo también, Kagami-kun...Taiga-kun.- Le contesta todavía más sonrojado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas: Espero que te haya gustado, lamento el final tan forzado, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. 


End file.
